


hard wake-up call

by CkyKing



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Adorable Pandas, M/M, Morning Sex, Slice of Life, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-27 00:18:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10797789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CkyKing/pseuds/CkyKing
Summary: Pelna does not want to get out of bed. Noctishelps.





	hard wake-up call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JazzRaft](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JazzRaft/gifts).



> Originally posted on [tumblr](http://ckyking.tumblr.com/post/160198075189/rise-and-shine-sweet-thing-biker-boyfriends-or)~

“Rise and shine, sweet thing.” Noctis sleepily mumbled as he leaned over Pelna, propping himself up on one arm, “We are supposed to be at Iggy’s in one hour.”

Only a grunt answered him as his husband draped an arm across his eyes, unwilling to move from his comfortable position. This prompted him to lower himself until he could rest his arms on Pelna’s bare chest, chin coming to nestle atop them. He took his time admiring the play of light on his husband’s dark skin, curtains letting through a thin ray of sunlight that painted what it touched golden.

Pelna seemed unbothered by the scrutiny, and only slipped a hand under Noctis’ sweater to sedately run a hand up and down his back. The heat coming from it nearly made him purr in delight, back arching into the touch like a cat.

In retaliation, Noctis started grazing his fingers up and down Pelna’s chest, enjoying the goosebumps that rose in their wake. In his mind’s eye, he could imagine lines unfurling as he traces nonsensical patterns, from the light touch along the arch of his collarbone to the crease that ran between his defined pectorals.

“You should let me paint you some day. I would love to have you as my canvas.” Noctis purred wickedly, nails delicately flicking at a peaked nipple and continuing on their way as if nothing had happened.

At this, Pelna’s waking interest made itself known by pressing against his stomach through the fabric of his flannel pants, his gentle caresses becoming heavier as they started going lower and lower down Noctis’ back. A smirk curved the younger man’s lips at this, and he looked into his lover’s darkened eyes, head having come up to peek down at him. He maintained eye-contact as he ground down, just enough to give Pelna a hint of friction before retreating teasingly.

The moan that shook his human pillow was completely expected, as well as the arms that urged him up the length of that leanly muscled body until their lips could meet. It started sweetly, gently, lips meeting again and again as Noct traced the line of his jaw, enjoying the prickliness of stubble against his fingers; as Pelna’s fingers ran through thick dark hair, nails tracing the vulnerable patch of skin behind his ears.

Their lazy kisses soon turned heated, Noctis pulling back little by little and Pelna chasing after him, until the older man was leaning back against the headboard, head thrown back against it as his lover nibbled at his jaw, worried at his skin and leaving little red patches all over his neck.

Pelna’s ragged moans were music to his ears, the vibrations against his lips urging him on, setting the rhythm with which Noctis _moved_ in his lap, erection rubbing against Pelna’s stomach through the thin fabric of his boxers.

Noctis’ smile curved against Pelna’s neck when he felt large hands cup his ass, before they _squeezed_ , forcing him closer against that strong body and increasing the friction between them. His smile turned into a moan, which only got louder when Pelna started sucking his own marks down his neck, taking advantage of the overly large sweater slipping off one pale shoulder.

At this, Noct leaned back, the kisses turning back to their previous sweetness as he slowly started disentangling their limbs from one another, drawing closer to the bed’s edges in the same movement. Still, he softened at the confused whine that echoed deep from Pelna’s throat and kissed the corner of his lips before finally getting up, trying his hardest to ignore the smoldering eyes boring through the back of his head. Leaning heavily against the wall nearest to their bed, he managed to get up as graceful a way as he could with an heavily flushed face and an erection tenting the front of his underwear, and turned back to look at Pelna’s unbelieving face.

“You can’t be serious Noct!” His husband let out incredulously, voice still breathy from their previous activities.

“Sorry, I had to wake you up somehow.” he answered sheepishly, surreptitiously moving backwards toward the door. “Aranea would have killed us if we had been late.”

His apology was betrayed by the smirk that threatened to curve his lips, amusement brightening his blue eyes. Sensing that it may be the last straw for his poor, adorably frustrated lover, Noctis abandoned any attempt at subtlety and headed for the bathroom, door locking decisively behind him.

“Noctis, come back here!”

“Just think about how much better it will be when we get back home!”

“ _I want a divorce!_ ” Pelna screamed at him through the door, voice muffled by the hands he dragged down his face in frustration.

“Lies!” Noctis answered laughingly, before the sound of water covered any other noise he may have made.

Still, the sounds of his moans beginning anew reached Pelna’s ears loud and clear. Throwing back the covers tangled around his legs in frustration, he stomped to the kitchen, intent of getting caffeine in his system as quickly as possible.

He would need it if he had to deal with this damn tease of his for an entire day.


End file.
